


The Animagus Series (Art for 'The Road Not Taken' Series)

by BlueMaple



Series: Harry Potter and the Road Not Taken [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Castelobruxo, Character(s) of Color, Fanart, Home from Far, If You'd Like to Add Yours, In-Books Requests Taken, Just Let Me Know!, OCs - Freeform, Sailing to Byzantium, The Boy With Kaleidoscope Eyes, The Strange Familiar, West of the Moon East of the Sun, animagi, solace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMaple/pseuds/BlueMaple
Summary: I'm not a fantastic artist, but this particular file will be a collection of images as they strike me, of characters and their Animagus forms. I tend to doodle my way through writer's block, and right now I'm not exactly blocked, but it's... Slow. Coming, but slow!





	1. Carmen Lopez (Amazonian Royal Flycatcher)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a fantastic artist, but this particular file will be a collection of images as they strike me, of characters and their Animagus forms. I tend to doodle my way through writer's block, and right now I'm not exactly blocked, but it's... Slow. Coming, but slow!


	2. Ramone Carriera (Poison Dart Frog)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no mad skillz at editing my really bad photos taken from my phone. Am working on that. :P


	3. Namirembe Obonyo-Higgs (Big-Ass Scary Tigress)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Willow. :) And yes, Serena Williams is/was my inspiration!


	4. Padre Tony Hernandez de Silva (70 foot Titanoboa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Padre Tony Hernandez de Silva, a CanonWorld OC, is first referenced in 'Solace', and first appears in 'Home from Far'. He looks a little younger here than he is when he first enters the narrative (77), so we'll just call this his ordination photo. :) His form, the Titanoboa, is both extinct (it existed in the Paleocene epoch, approximately 60 million years ago and right after the dinosaurs died out) and about half again as large as average. These things reflect the fact that his family, however much they love him, think he's next door to a dinosaur, doctrinally speaking, and that he too is half again larger than life. Also, snakes do keep growing as long as they live, and most species max out because they tend to die off at the certain average age. Magicals who have snakes as their Animagus form can live for up to two centuries, and those 2 to 3 extra inches or so a year from the time they first manifest... 
> 
> Add up.

 

 


	5. Nina Arsentievna Paskina (Eurasian Hoopoe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cirrat, in memory of her grandmother. She will not be forgotten.
> 
> Nina Arsentievna Paskina will make her first appearance in the next segment (post 'Home From Far'): 'Hufflepuff Takes New York'. A graduate and Headmistress Emeritus of Koldovstoretz, the Russian School of Magic, Ms. Paskina is renowned on the International Combat Dueling circuit, not just for her ability to duel (though that is quite, quite formidable), her mercurial temper, her absolute drive to succeed at everything she sets out to do, or her obsession with proper tea (that is, tea brewed under proper conditions in a proper samovar), but for her skill as a dueling coach. Her greatest success story is, at this point, Namirembe Obonyo-Higgs (rep. Kenya). Mrs. Obonyo-Higgs attended Koldovstoretz School on her ISEP year, the year after her tribe was annihilated, and Ms. Paskina took on the devastated and grieving girl as a protege to distract her along more constructive lines than bringing down mountains. The two women are profoundly attached to each other; Namirembe regards Ms. Paskina as a grandmother, and when she achieved the Change that same year, the girl's form manifested as a great Siberian Tiger as a defining nod to how she considers the woman her mentor and replacement matriarch. Ms. Paskina's form is a Eurasian Hoopoe. The world is still trying to figure that one out.
> 
> Certain Individuals believe that Ms. Paskina does not have the ability to be objective as a judge at the 1992 Global Invitationals because her protege is competing, and just happens to be the favourite. Ms. Paskina has informed those Certain Individuals that, should they continue to disparage her inherent objectivity and sense of honour, they are welcome to challenge her on the subject in the context of a Trial By Combat. As she is currently a hundred twenty four, she will, of course, be calling in her second to represent her. So far, no one has accepted the invitation.


	6. Ren Weasley-Cartwright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not draw this; it's a random stock photo, but that being said - sometimes you do find an image that matches your mental picture precisely.The angle of the face is such that you don't see the scar or the eyebrow ring, but that being said (and there'll be another picture coming that I do draw, and you're all welcome to join the fun there) - for those of you who have wondered how I see him... This is Ren. :) I've left the Great UnNamed for the drawing I do. Fair warning; he (TGUnN) may be drawn with a Notice-Me-Not on him. I like spiders in theory, but I have an issue with the close-up/photo'd visuals.


	7. Ren's Invitationals Promo Pic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sir Lawrence Domitian Weasley-Cartwright, IM DADA, IM Warding (Master-Adept: Runic & Spell-Cast), IM Combat Dueling  
> Country: United States of America (Wildcard Entry)  
> Coach: Miss Leanna Grace Tovis: Farnham, Surrey, England 
> 
> Age: 30  
> Height: 5 ft 8.5 in.  
> Weight: 179 lb (12.8 st).  
> Born: July 31, 1961: Juneau, Alaska
> 
> Dominant Hand: Ambidextrous
> 
> Weapon Specifics
> 
> RH: Red Oak and Dragon Heartstring (Ukranian Ironbelly), 12 inches  
> Companion Priori: Alice MacMillan Longbottom  
> Maker: Garrick Ollivander
> 
> LH: Cedar and Shard of Unicorn Horn, 12 Inches  
> Companion Priori: Frank Lawrence Longbottom  
> Maker: Garrick Ollivander
> 
> Registered secondaries:
> 
> RH: Zebra Wood and Barb of Knife Lizard, 13.5 inches  
> LH: Ghostwood and Fang of Sun Python, 10 inches
> 
> Companion Priori: Regulus Arcturus Black (England)  
> Maker: South American: Unknown 
> 
> AWARDS OF NOTE:  
> MAGICAL
> 
> Master-Adept (Global Grandmastery): Warding (Runic and Spell-Cast)  
> International Cross of Service, 1991  
> Order of Merlin: First Class (x2) (Great Britain) 1991  
> White Rose of Valor (Great Britain) 1991  
> Son of St. Michael (South America, 1991)  
> Imperial Order of the Soldiers of God  
> (sponsoring nations: all of South America, Central America, Pacific Islands)  
> (etc. etc.)
> 
> NOMAJIC
> 
> Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire  
> Presidential Medal of Freedom (with Distinction) - U.S.A  
> National Order of the Southern Cross - Brazil  
> (Etc. Etc.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ren is wearing trousers! :P


End file.
